A Rather Tiring Day
by Phantom Sky 45
Summary: Hirato had had enough study for the day. He just wanted a rest after a long draining day. That being said, he opened the door to his room, unprepared of the sight that greeted him. Tokitatsu x Tsukitachi and Hirato x Tsukitachi x Tokitatsu. PWPish.


It was rather late in the evening and classes were still ongoing. Hirato tapped his pen against the desk rather impatiently.

Any other day he would have enjoyed the professor's lectures. The man had an interesting way of teaching and Hirato loved to ask him questions, observing the ever-amusing eyebrows furrowed in thought before the professor answered his question in a completely spot-on answer, which usually left any other student beside himself silent in amazement.

He would have loved to see his classmates struggled for answers when their professor asked them a difficult question, fidgeting and seeking for help through his comrades.

Not today, though.

Hirato inwardly sighed. The day seemed so long. He was tired and in need of a good rest. Kuronomei had a tight schedule for their students, ranging from physical training class to theory lectures. He was drained from the past hour Valterou class, obviously spending more energy than necessary to fly or dodge the imitation of Varuga. Damn Tsukitachi for making him play along with him during class.

Long slender fingers massaged his own temple.

And damn him for ditching this class.

It might have been more bearable if the other was there. Hirato found his partner's smile contagious. Tsukitachi was always a good distraction when he was bored.

Purple eyes closed impatiently. When will the class ended? Every seconds felt like centuries long.

Apparently, he was not the only one who thought so as the entire class cheered when their professor decided to end the class early.

* * *

Walking back towards their shared room, the sixteen year old looked around, searching for any signs of his red haired partner with no luck.

He huffed, hoping the other didn't get into another trouble again. It was such a bother the last time they got caught trying to climb the wall that separated Kuronomei with the outside world. It was fun, yes, but he abhorred listening to Tokitatsu who gave them a disciplining lecture after, talking about how they were two of Kuronomei's best students and their future needed to be held high for Circus and the country. The man acted like an overprotective older brother sometimes.

He had had enough. According to Circus and Kuronomei's regulation, any family registry of their member was deleted when they entered. Tokitatsu should have treated him like any other students.

That being said, he opened the door to his room, unprepared of the sight that greeted him. Hirato froze. Purple orbs widened significantly in naked surprise, it was almost comical.

Except nobody laughed.

Tokitatsu was there. The silver haired man pinned a blushing Tsukitachi down his own bed. Both had a look of surprise directed at him. Seconds ticked. Nobody moved.

Hirato gulped and cursed inwardly as he felt his face went red as he took a better note on the others' appearances.

His red haired partner had his shirt unbuttoned, showing off his toned body. From his position, Hirato could make out how the golden pupils had dilated in size even through the surprise. An intense blush colored the other's cheek and Hirato trained his eyes hard not to stray downwards, not that it wasn't obvious enough. Tsukitachi had his pants opened and Tokitatsu had his palm covering the teen's erection.

The older man had shred off his vest, leaving him in a plain blue shirt with some of the top buttons off. As the other had his back facing him, Hirato could only guess that his brother also had his pants opened, judging from the state of his belt.

"Close the door, will you," Tokitatsu finally said, eyes trained on him with anticipation.

Without breaking eye contact with either of them, Hirato moved his hand stiffly and let the door closed behind him, thanking whatever gods out there who cleared the corridor at the moment.

 _'... This is awkward,'_ the teen thought. He chose to stay glued near the door. His brother gave him a look of contemplation. Blue eyes shone with mischief before he shrugged dismissively.

Hirato could have swore the older man was up to something not good. Before he could ask, though, a rather high-pitched gasp from Tsukitachi killed any thoughts from his mind.

He would have been lying to say that the voice didn't send a jolt of arousal and that he thought Tsukitachi looked damn cute.

He saw the red head blushed harder, if that was possible. His partner tried to push Tokitatsu's hand away from his pants, hissing something about Hirato being there to the older man.

"But you're this hard already," he heard his brother murmured back against the other's neck. Tokitatsu grabbed Tsukitachi's hand and pinned them above the other's head, his other palm gently squeezing the other as reminder.

The red haired teen bit back a moan and rolled his head back as the offending hand started to stroke him leisurely, moving up and down in frustratingly teasing movement.

Tokitatsu smirked and started to trail kisses on the other's collarbone, taking a pinch of the flesh between his teeth and bite hard, making the teen beneath him writhed. Tsukitachi had bit his lips so hard it looked painful to stop himself from moaning out loud.

That won't do. The silver haired man connected their lips together, forcing Tsukitachi to ease up the biting. He caressed the other's length and smeared the precum along the tip, instantly being rewarded with a choked moan. Golden irises darkened as he traced along an artery vein.

Hirato shifted on his feet. He could see clearly how his brother expertly gave the other a hand. He swallowed on air, feeling his pants tightened. It didn't help that Tsukitachi's pleasured gasps and moans sent his heart rate jumped every time.

Feeling particularly mischievous, Tokitatsu released his hold on the other, diving down for a taste. He engulfed the other in a single movement.

" _Gah_ -!"

Tsukitachi felt the hot tongue circled around his member, feeling too hot all of sudden. He bucked his hips slightly, gasping loudly as his tip hit the back of the other's throat.

Strong hands held his hips and coaxed them to stay still. Tokitatsu groaned as he felt a twitch with his tongue. He deep-throated Tsukitachi, hallowing his cheek and hummed, the vibration sent the other moaning and he felt hands grasping his silver strands in an attempt to control himself.

Hirato couldn't look away, the thought didn't even occur to him, as he watched the older man started to lick and suck, Tsukitachi completely at his mercy. The red head was a moaning mess. High-pitched gasps come in fast pants. Hands desperately clinging to Tokitatsu for leverage.

He groaned aloud as his partner gave a particularly strangled gasp, eyes rolled close as waves of pleasure coursed and he came harshly in Tokitatsu's mouth. The silver haired man swallowed the mess, trailed butterfly kisses to the other's belly upwards before scooping in for a kiss.

Tsukitachi moaned softly, body being overly sensitive after his release. He felt the other trading careful caresses on his back, gently massaging his nape.

Rolling his head to the side, Tsukitachi smiled lazily as he made eye contact with Hirato. The other felt a lump in his throat as Tsukitachi regarded him with a look of pure lust, eyes roaming down and noticing the slight bulge in his pants.

Pushing Tokitatsu away gently, he whispered lowly. "Looks like our audience got a bit of a problem with his own."

Hirato pressed his back further against the door as Tsukitachi approached him, hips swaying seductively. The other discarded his pants and placed both hands on either side of the purple head.

"Hi- Ra- To-," the red haired teen pronounced huskily, every syllable was accompanied with a playful nip on his ear or neck. Hirato bit his lips, craning his head to the side in reflex, making more room for Tsukitachi to mark. His partner smirked and bite him hard, hot breath ghosting over the red skin. Dark purple eyebrows furrowed as the teen felt a jolt of pleasure from the bite.

Closing his eyes and willing his body to push the other away, Hirato missed the movement his partner made and therefore unprepared on the gentle kneading Tsukitachi did on his crotch. He gasped, glaring at the other, who brushed it off with a chuckle. The red haired teen traced a finger on his face and held his chin. Purple eyes narrowed as they met golden.

"Tsukitachi," he warned. _Don't even try anything funny._

His partner returned his gaze in a leveled eye contact. _You will not regret it._

Grinning assuringly, he connected their lips together. Tsukitachi's warm, kiss-swollen lips felt incredibly soft. The teen moved their lips in gentle motion, licking his partner's lower lip and bite him lightly. His tongue entered the other's cavern, tangling them in an intense dance. Hirato tasted something tangy in the kiss and what he would later identify as Tokitatsu's taste.

Purple eyes flickered as he sensed movement from the corner of his eyes. Taking a good look, he noticed his brother had stood to discard his clothes and were making his way towards them. The older man's lips twitched upwards as he caught him staring.

"Why, _Hirato_ ," he growled, pressing himself against Tsukitachi's back, which resulted in him being backed further to the door. "You look absolutely delicious."

The younger brother threw him a loathed glare, which significantly loses its intensity when Tsukitachi pressed his half-hard member onto his own clothed one. Purple eyes flickered to focus as he tried to push the additional weight away.

" _Aah_ -," Tsukitachi breathed a soft moan on his left ear. The other bit his collarbone, making him sighed softly in the feeling. Glancing down, he noticed Tokitatsu had inserted a finger on his partner's hole, stretching them open as he took hold of the other's hips.

Tsukitachi breathed in strangled pants, completely leaning against his dark-haired friend. Embracing the other with both arms, Hirato supported the other's weight, consciously aware that the position made their erections grind hard, sending sparks of pleasure once in a while at Tokitatsu's occasional spot-on fingering.

"Aah! _Nnh_ -," it felt weird and Hirato found himself cherishing Tsukitachi's pleasured noises. The other's gasps and moans stirred him further in arousal and his cock twitched in agreement.

Moving his hand upwards and grabbing strands of red hair, Hirato crashed their mouths together in a violent kiss, all bites and tongue. His partner wrapped his arms around him, one leg in between his own.

Tokitatsu inserted another finger, making a scissoring motion in several different directions. He smirked in triumph as Tsukitachi gave a sudden jerk at an angle. He felt Hirato gasped and broke the kiss to let out a moan, the movement put additional pressure on him. Continue targeting the spot with his fingers, he covered himself in lube with the other hand, stroking his own length in tandem of the quivers of the body beneath him.

"Nnaaah-! Toki..tatsu, stop-! Gonna... Ah! Come-!" Tsukitachi pleaded, brows furrowed in concentration to control himself. Slowing his fingers down, he slowly pulled them out, earning a sigh of relief and disappointment from the younger teens. Positioning his much larger cock at ready, he caressed Tsukitachi's hips in circular motion.

"Relax," he whispered on the other's ear. Golden eyes snapped open as Tokitatsu gave a sudden thrust, entering him in one quick motion. Tsukitachi bit his lips, screaming silently at the flaring pain, hips jerking forward. His partner choked on air as the other unintentionally grind their erections harder. Purple eyes struggled to focus and Hirato raised a hand on his partner's face, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

His older brother trailed kisses on the red head's back in apology, coaxing him to calm down and distracting him from the pain.

Tsukitachi took a deep breath to steady himself. He nodded quietly and the older man took the signal to start moving. He pulled away almost completely before swiftly pushing his cock back in, the movement made the other put additional gratification on their grinding members. Hirato gasped and Tsukitachi moaned.

" _Tsukitachi_...," the older man nipped his ear, giving a rough thrust on a particular spot. He felt Tsukitachi's body convulses in pleasures. The other arched his body, head rolling back against his shoulder as Tokitatsu took the invitation to mark the other's neck. He bite a section of flesh near the collarbone, finding how Tsukitachi breathed harder at that.

Golden eyes kept their contact with purple ones. Hirato had trailed a teasing caresses down his body, pinching a nipple while his mouth covered the twin, biting and nipping at the slowly reddened bud.

"Aaaah- aah- aaah!" Tokitatsu smiled in triumph as he found the teen's prostrate, moving his hips in the direction. Tsukitachi gasped as the pleasure intensified tenfold. He closed his eyes, brows furrowed tightly. Every thrusts sent his head flying and stars danced behind his eyelids. Hirato grabbed their erections together, stroking them in sync with his brother's thrusts.

" _Can't_ -" he choked out. "Gonna come- Aah-!"

Hirato felt the other's member twitched violently against his own, Tsukitachi gasped loudly and came second later. The feeling of the other convulsed member was enough to sent the purple head over the edge, following his partner as he spilled his own semen all over his hand and into their chests. Tokitatsu moaned as Tsukitachi tightened during his release, hugging his cock and forcing him to come as well.

The three didn't know how long they stayed like that, heart beating fast against their ribs. Their breathing slowly come down from its erratic rhythm, a comfortable sense of afterglow buzzed in the air.

Tsukitachi slumped against Hirato. The two would have fallen down if Tokitatsu hadn't quickly pulled his hips, bringing him pressed against his chest. He reached for Hirato, afterwards, gently guiding the two back to the bed.

He would have stayed, if not for the responsibility his position held. Tokitatsu smiled gently as he pulled a blanket over the two, who had dozed off already. Hirato curled up against Tsukitachi, who had his arms around the other's. Golden eyes blinked sleepily at him, silently asking why didn't he join them on bed.

"I have work to do," he said in a hushed voice. Gathering his clothes and putting them back on, Tokitatsu glanced back, finding the two younger males had fallen asleep. He chuckled quietly, "Thanks for your hard work. It's been a rather tiring day for you, I'm sure. Have a good rest."

* * *

P.S. Anyone else ship TokiTachi? ;3


End file.
